


【少将壳X医务长魔】催情

by Yukisa0816



Category: huachenyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisa0816/pseuds/Yukisa0816
Summary: 点文活动的文！由 @晴天宝宝点的alpha X omega cao到哭





	【少将壳X医务长魔】催情

沉闷的地下室回荡着皮靴落在石砖地的声音，身着整齐的军衣，胸前挂着数枚的徽章，路过的士兵也不得不停下来行礼。

“日安，长官。”  
“嗯，医务部怎么样了？”  
眼前的士兵抱持着手掌举至眉前的动作持续报告。  
“医务长说他想见您，长官。”  
“喔...开始急了吗...”  
嘴角微微的勾起后又马上抚平，壳哥跟士兵简单的敬个礼后便直往医务部的方向。  
为了方便治疗，一定规模的军营中有多个医务室同时服务，医务部位于军营中央，和指挥中心并联。

“医务长，壳少将来了。”  
“我自己进去就行了，你们先离开。”  
外头的士兵恭敬的敬礼后便离开了医务部，士兵皱眉的表情和微微飘出的彼岸花香都说明着里面的景色绝对不堪入目。  
“没想到你那么大意？魔王。”  
办公室内简洁的摆设着一些办公需要的用品，摆在角落的是一张紧急用的病床，正对门口摆着办公桌，魔王正气喘吁吁的趴在桌上，满脸潮红的直瞪着眼前的男人。  
“你...把我的抑制剂拿去哪了...”  
“不知道呢，拿去哪了呢？”  
少将游刃有余的走上前并将手撑在桌子上，用手指撩过魔王发烫的脸颊，引来魔王一阵颤栗。  
“你以后不需要什么药剂，你只需要我。”  
壳哥散发出自己alpha的信息素，盐味轻而淡，却致命，容易潜入空气中，不易被发现，如同温水煮青蛙般。  
“去你的...”  
空气中的信息素使得魔王早已湿透的下身再次泛滥，回过神来壳哥已走至自己身后，手搭上自己的腰际。  
“不要以为上次给你临时标记就得寸进尺。”  
魔王咬着牙，对于慢慢钻进自己衣服底下的手极度的排斥，身体却不听话，渴求更多。  
“给我放尊重点，我好歹也是你长官，也是，当年在我前面，以第一名从军校毕业的你，应该可以超越我的—只要你不是个omega。”  
“你！...混蛋！...”  
魔王猛然向后肘击，却被壳哥闪避后将两手压至桌上，白色的袍子被撩至腰间，蓝色的手术裤一处被染上深色，看上去竟有一丝可怜。  
“真可怜...就乖乖的被我标记不行吗？”  
少将霎时扯开医官的裤子，一塌糊涂的后穴和肉柱与脱下的内裤牵起了一条银丝，显得淫荡，壳哥满意地笑了笑，亲上魔王红肿的脖颈。  
“啊...别...”  
甜腻的声音顺势泄了出来，壳哥将嘴凑至魔王红透的耳朵，舌头顺着轮廓打圈，舔弄。  
“这样才可爱...”  
“...我操你的...唔...”  
温热的气息吐在魔王的耳边，下身迟迟得不到释放使得魔王心急，不得不将手搭上自己的下体，却被少将重新抓回桌上。  
“真性急...跟我说不就好了，嗯？”  
“你...马的...”  
无法释放的欲望和放不下的自尊心逼出了生理性液体，壳哥看着魔王被泪水和欲望蒙上的眼眸，下身猛地一紧。  
“给我...快...”  
“遵命，我的医务长。”  
壳哥将手指伸向那待哺的后穴，里面早已温热的不像话，柔软到可以顺利吞下三根指头的程度。  
“啊...哈...”  
“真淫荡...和抑制剂不够那次根本不能比啊...”  
壳哥熟练地在嫩肉里搅动，时进时出，就在手指按过某一点时，魔王的声音变了调，肉柱颤抖的射出一道白浊，身下的人儿羞耻的瞪向自己。  
“哎呀，真可爱...这样我也要受不了了。”  
壳哥脱下自己的军帽，放在了一旁的桌上，皮带的喀锵声让魔王不仅吞了口口水，上次便体验过的大小使他一个礼拜没办法正常坐下和走路，魔王虽害怕，却也期待着壳哥的巨物带给自己的满足感。  
少将缓缓的将肉茎送进omega湿热的穴口中，傲人的大小不禁让魔王闷哼了声。  
“真热...真想就直接操你...”  
“不要废话...唔...要操就快点...”  
“哼...真拗。”  
壳哥猛地将自己的阴茎直送至魔王的生殖腔，引来omega不适的喘气和呻吟，背后式的姿势让肉茎得已触及最深处的神经，少将每动一下都会引起身下人的颤抖。  
“还行吧，我看上次你都吞的进去了。”  
“...上次你的话...可没这么多...”  
“...等下就让你求我。”  
alpha快速的抽插了起来，毫无怜悯心的蹂躏omega每一处嫩肉，魔王经不起如此粗暴的动作，大口的喘气着，壳哥见状笑了笑，从原本粗鲁的动作转为九浅一深的抽插，引来omega享受的呻吟。  
“啊...哈...啊嗯...”  
“真骚...”  
壳哥将魔王的下巴抬起并吻了上去，舌尖温热的交缠，令人窒息，alpha加快了身下的动作，每一次撞击肉茎都插至更深处，并精准的辗过高潮点。  
“不...唔...唔..唔唔...”  
魔王的嘴被堵的换不了气，眼泪不争气地流了下来，在omega快要高潮时，壳哥加重了接吻的力道，吻的魔王近乎窒息，才在omega射出一道白液后松开他的嘴。  
新鲜的空气和射后的疲软令魔王大口的喘着，嘴边留下激烈过后的红肿和唾液，绯红的脸颊配着迷濛流着泪的眼眸令人着迷。  
“我还没完呢。”  
alpha边说边抽出自己还未释放的肉茎，将omega打横抱至身后的床上。  
“不能太大声...隔壁长官会听见的...”  
“那你要好好忍住才行，嗯？”  
魔王皱眉瞪视着眼前挑眉看着自己的男人，本想说些什么反驳，却被alpha突如其来的侵入打断，还没恢复形状的的后穴被撑开，还未散去的快感再次袭来，魔王不得不咬紧下唇，防止声音泄出，下身也不争气的站起。  
“好孩子。”  
alpha再次猛烈的抽插，和方才不同，有意无意的撩过敏感点，取而代之的是更为激烈的出入。  
“啊...啊...唔...不行...”  
“嘘...快好了...嗯...”  
身下的人儿皱着眉眼眶含着泪，空气中交织的信息素早已分不出区别，魔王紧咬着唇，潮红的脸庞和朦胧的眼神让少将加快身下的动作。  
壳哥猛然将omega抱起，骑乘式的姿势让肉柱得已插入生殖口，魔王猛地一颤，将手环上alpha的脖子，以便适应壳哥更为激烈的抽动。  
“魔王...让我成结好吗...”  
“唔...会怀孕的...唔哈...”  
“我会负责...嗯？...”  
壳哥舔上魔王发烫的耳垂，怀中的人儿甜腻的叫了声，就在alpha加快速度时，他将魔王的后脑勺压向自己的肩骨，狠狠的咬破那肿胀的后颈，肉茎也顺利的在里边成结，射精，医官也迎来自己第三次的高潮。  
“唔嗯！...哈...哈...”  
“以后都不需要抑制剂了，叫我我随时到。”  
壳哥送给魔王一抹傻气的笑，引来魔王害臊的捏脸。


End file.
